


The one thing we can't avoid

by Regachus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, I mean I guess it's fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regachus/pseuds/Regachus
Summary: All couples get into a heated argument at one point in their relationship. Tsugumi and Sayo aren't any exceptions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't imagine them fighting. I couldn't even think of a good argument topic because of their pure relationship I love them so much

Tsugumi layed in her bed, curled in on herself. How did it get so out of hand? One minute they were having the time of their lives like usual and then suddenly they were shouting at each other like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't even an important argument they had. It was something you shouldn't even get into an argument about. It was probably one of their most stupidest arguments they've ever had, but also one of the harshest.

The argument? Which was better, cats or dogs.

Obviously, her girlfriend Sayo said that dogs were the superior animals and that no one could match their cuteness and loyalty.

Tsugumi, on the other hand, said that cats were clearly better with their smartness and THEIR cuteness

Before long they started hurling reasons on why their animal was better, as playful banter, they thought, but it soon turned for the worst (how? She didn't even know) and the two started dragging the past into the argument. They got so frustrated, and Sayo was the one who got fed up and stormed off.

Tears dribbled down Tsugu's face just thinking about the argument. She should have just let it go when it first started. She knew how dedicated Sayo was to dogs, but she still threw her opinion out in the open like it would do anything, and now they were both miserable

She uncurled herself and covered her face with a pillow. Her sobs gradually raising volume

After some time, she finally let everything out and she's now ready to face Sayo. She started getting ready to head out, and grabbed her phone to text Sayo on the way there.

She stepped out of room, only to come face to face with Sayo herself. She had a bouquet of flowers in one hand, chocolates in the other, and she was fidgeting nervously.

"Ah, Tsugumi" She said hoarsely, and cleared her throat. "I would like to apologize for the argument. I wasn't in my right mind when I brought those stuff up. I know how uncomfortable you were when I did bring them up and I would again like to profusely apologize for my behavior. It was incredibly rude of me and-" She kept rambling and spouting words that boiled down to "I'm sorry, I was stupid"

Tsugumi suddenly hugged Sayo, who dropped the stuff she was holding from surprise.

"I'm sorry too, and I forgive you" Tsugu whispered and she hugged Sayo tight. Sayo immediately wrapped her arms around Tsugu, needing the affection after the emotionally draining day.

They both went back to Tsugu's room, and collapsed on the bed, snuggling each other until they fell into slumber.


	2. Sayo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo's Point of View on this because I love her with all my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more detailed than the first chapter because I guess I'm just more dedicated to this chapter since Sayo is my best girl. It might add things that weren't mentioned in the first chapter but bear with me here. Hopefully I can improve so you can have an enjoyable story

She sat outside on a bench in the park, face buried in her hands. She sighed loudly, replaying the past events in her head. She didn't really believe they would have a serious fight, let alone one this big. And over something stupid nonetheless

In hindsight, she should have been aware of where things were going. Tsugumi only yells when she's passionate about things, and Sayo herself was too stubborn to admit anything against her opinion, especially when dogs were involved. After a while it wasn't even about animals, it was them exploiting their flaws and insecurities. The most terrible thing you can really do in a romantic relationship.

She let out a groan. How could she go about fixing this? She doesn't even know if Tsugumi will even forgive her. With that thought she broke out in a cold sweat. Will they break up because of this? Has she broken Tsugumi’s heart already? Is she going to be found dead in a ditch because of Udagawa-san and the rest of Afterglow? She probably deserved it anyway but leaving Tsugumi miserable and depressed? Definitely not happening while she's alive. She has to make up for what she did.

First things first, make-up gifts. She really couldn't be original with the time limit she's given herself (she HAS to make up for it today. She wouldn't accept having Tsugumi upset for 24 hours) so she went to a flower store and bought a bouquet, and some chocolate. Yeah the generic stuff people always get for their lovers but she wasn't a really that much of a romantic person in the first place.

She placed everything in the speech she's written and recited (about 20-30 times). It was basically about how she was super sorry, will do anything to make up for it, and how they'll never argue that bad so then Tsugumi would never feel sad again

She went to Hazawa Coffee to see Tsugumi, which her parents let Sayo do reluctantly after she assured them that she was there to apologize (which makes sense. Tsugu IS upset because of her), and when she approached the door, she heard the sound that broke her heart a million times over

She heard the muffled, but loud sobs coming from Tsugu and just froze there, plan forgotten as she dumbly stood there. She eventually sat down near the door, just listening to those anguished cries, that existed because of her

Because of her

She buried her face in her hands again as she reprimanded herself for causing such distress on such a sweet and pure angel like Tsugu.

Tsugu, the one who pushed her to find her own sound on the guitar. The one who encouraged her to be more open to Roselia, her closest friends. The one who did their best to repair the relationship she had foolishly worn down with her sister. The one who accepted all the flaws and imperfections she had in her entire being.

And this is how she repaid her.

She would have loathed herself more if not for the shuffling in the room that snapped her out of her self deprecating thoughts. She hastily got up and stood outside the door. Right, the apology plan. The plan to possibly cheer Tsugu up before she died (by Afterglow’s hands when they hear about this).

Wait...What was the speech again?

Before she got her bearings back, Tsugu opened the door and locked eyes with Sayo. Great, she'll have to wing it now. Sayo freaking Hikawa has to wing an apology to her girlfriend. Damn her thoughts for messing up her perfect(?) apology speech and possibly making a fool of herself in front of Tsugu.

She started rambling apology after apology on how she was dumb to have that stupid lovers spat with her and how she won't do this again and many other things.

But Tsugu cuts her off with a surprise hug and whispers “I'm sorry too, and I forgive you”

Ah how she missed Tsugu and the affection and warmth she brings. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her lover. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as she basked in the familiar scent of Tsugu

Still embracing each other, they slowly made their way to Tsugu's bed, with Sayo texting Hina where she'll be if she's needed, and promptly collapsed into the bed, cuddling each other until slumber reached them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course since this is still my first fanfic, comments, criticism, and feedback is very appreciated. I'd like to make more stories that are just as enjoyable to read as I hope the are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so comments, criticism, and feedback is appreciated. I want to improve my writing so it's enjoyable to people! In my opinion it went too quick and didn't deliver deeper into Tsugu's feelings but eh this was made in an hour


End file.
